


I Took the Stars from My Eyes

by CosmicCrossing



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst with a capital A, Blind Character, Buckle up kiddies this is gonna be one helluva ride, Fluff, I'm sorry for torturing everyone I really truly am I swear please believe me, In past timelines anyway, It works surprisingly, Jeremy threatens Michael with kisses, Kisses, M/M, Mentions of Character Death, SPOILERS AHEAD IN THE TAGS TAKE CAUTION, Time Loop, Time Travel, blind!michael, timeloop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 05:12:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11052027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicCrossing/pseuds/CosmicCrossing
Summary: “Stop, s-stop it, please,” Michael begs, crying heavily. “There’s no point, Jer—you can’t save me! Just leave me here. It’s okay.""Shut the fuck up,” Jeremy snaps, furious. “Don’t ever talk like that. We’re going to make it through this. And when we do, I’m going to kiss the hell out of you, Michael Mell."That’s what does it. Michael’s cheeks immediately flush with a bright pink color, enough to touch the tips of his ears."Wh-what?""One, two, three,go!”





	I Took the Stars from My Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Henlo BMC fandom I hath arrived with Le Angst
> 
> A couple days ago I started mentioning a new AU I came up with known as the Timeloop AU. It's pretty self-explanatory, but a brief summary is that everyone is caught in a timeloop on the night of the Halloween party/house fire, and the only way to break out of it is to all escape alive together. Unfortunately fate is not so kind and they've all died...multiple times, in fact. Jeremy is the one running the show and going back whenever someone doesn't make it, reliving the night over and over and over trying to escape with his friends. Usually only he is aware of the separate timelines, and sometimes he tells the others about it, depending on the situation. So yeah!! A really awesome person over on tumblr wrote me a couple short fics after hearing about it, and we got to talking more, and I made a pretty angsty suggestion that I decided to fully expand on in this story. ;w;
> 
> Anyway, enough of my rambling! Go check out the AU tag here: http://shima-draws.tumblr.com/tagged/timeloop+au  
> There you can find all the info, art, and fics written for it so far!!
> 
> Okay, roll the chappy! I have more notes, but those regard the story itself, so I'll wait til the end to share. c:
> 
> Enjoy! (And please don't kill me)

Footsteps thud loudly against the floor. Gasps heave out of his throat as he runs, breathless. The only reassuring thought he has is that his best friend is close behind, right at his heels. Having him here is more reassuring than anything.

“How much further?!”

“Down the hall, to the left! It’s just outside the corridor!”

Jeremy finally skids around the corner, almost colliding into Chloe’s back. Michael manages to stop right next to him, looking visibly shaken, his favorite hoodie drenched in sweat, blood and dirt. Jeremy is sure he looks equally as awful, if not worse. The circles under his eyes are the result of countless time loops before this, loops of running into dead ends, shattering windows and hungry flames devouring them all alive.

He’s lost count of how many times he’s been here, at Jake’s house on the night of Halloween. The party had begun smoothly; it always does, but what soon comes to follow has caused him to relive the night over and over, stuck on repeat.

Most of the time, Rich is the cause of the fire. Sometimes, he isn’t. But either way, it’s a fated event. Something that always happens, no matter what the circumstance, even if Jeremy tries to prevent it from even starting. By now he’s learned to stop wasting time worrying about _when_ the fire is going to start, and more on _how_ to get everyone out safely.

He hasn’t succeeded with that. Yet. Hence why he’s gone through so many timelines.

He should feel blessed that he’s been given a second chance to save his friends from a burning doom—and a third chance, and a fourth, and a fifth, and all the way up until now. But he’s sick of this, sick of seeing them die, sick of hearing them cry out for help or sacrifice themselves for somebody else.

He just wants to go home. Maybe curl up in bed with Michael and bury his nose into that faded red hoodie.

He’s come to understand, over many time loops and endless conversations with his other half, that he is hopelessly and absolutely in love with Michael Mell. However, in the midst of all of this insanity, he hasn’t really been in the mood to confess his feelings. It’s always too hectic to say the words, too crazy and chaotic. It’s never been a good time.

“What are you standing there for?! We have to keep moving!” He snaps, giving Chloe a shove.

The girl stumbles forward and swears at him. Well, at least that tactic worked. He’s not here to babysit these guys; he tried that once already and it didn’t end well. Knives got involved. Don’t ask him how, he doesn’t like remembering.

Suddenly the house lets out a horrible groaning sound, as loud as a freight train. Jeremy’s eyes dart around in fear, looking for the source of the noise. What _now_? He can’t remember what happens next, he’s gone through this too many times to keep track. Events change in every timeline, leading to an infinite amount of possibilities of the ways the house can kill them.

“Shit!”

The cry comes from Michael, who is staring at the ceiling, mouth taut.

Jeremy doesn’t have time to respond as the teen suddenly shoots towards him.

“Jeremy, look out!”

He feels a weight slam into his side, sending him sprawling across the floor. An enormous crash sounds from the ceiling, and he watches in horror as it collapses on top of Michael, showering him in wooden debris and bits of furniture from upstairs.

“ _Michael! No_!” He shrieks, his voice cracking in the middle.

Immediately he’s on his feet again, throwing apart pieces of wood and broken glass.

“Oh fuck,” Rich breathes from several paces in front of him. The rest of the group turn around and race over to help, digging through the remains of the ceiling.

“Michael!” Jeremy cries out, shaking. “Michael, Michael, answer me! _Michael_!”

This can’t be happening. He doesn’t want to start over again. He doesn’t want to rewind time and reset it all again!

“Jeremy, over here!”

He kicks up dirt as he goes, scrambling over to Brooke. She has uncovered a portion of the wreckage, revealing a red piece of clothing decorated with dust.

“ _Michael_!” He screams, giving all he has to clear the rest of it away. Christine and Jake lean over to help, tossing broken pieces of houseware over their shoulders.

Finally a face appears amongst the mess, and Jeremy chokes on a gasp.

“M!”

Within moments he’s in the taller boy’s arms, his head cradled against Jeremy’s chest.

“Michael,” Jeremy whispers, rubbing dirt off his cheek with a sleeve. Probably not that affective since Jeremy’s shirt is also covered in grime.

“…He’s not responding,” Jenna whimpers, shaking.

“Michael.” The brunette tries again, withholding a sob. “Hey, c-come on, you knucklehead. Wake up. We gotta go.”

“Jeremy…” Christine reaches out to him, her eyes full of sadness.

“No, no, no,” Jeremy slaps her hand away, shaking his head. “He’s fine. He’s okay. He—he _has_ to be…”

“Come on, you guys.” Rich beckons them all away, to give them a little privacy. The others stand up and follow, silent and melancholy.

“ _Michael_ ,” Jeremy cries, shaking his friend. “Michael, Michael, wake up. I need you, M. I need my player one, come on, please…”

He lowers his head until it’s resting on Michael’s chest, bawling. It can’t be over already. Not like this. How many times has it been, now? How many times has he seen Michael die like this?

Suddenly Michael’s chest moves, slowly but surely. His breathing makes Jeremy’s head go up and down. And then, like a miracle, he releases a quiet cough.

Jeremy shoots up, eyes wide.

“Michael?!”

“Ugh,” Michael groans, his voice a low croak.

The brunette releases a yell of joy and tackles his friend, squeezing him tightly. His call alerts the rest of the gang, who come rushing over.

“Ohhh, Michael! Thank god! You scared the absolute shit out of me!”

“S'rry,” comes a mumbled response. Jeremy looks up to see the shorter boy shooting him a crooked grin, his eyes-half lidded.

“Never do anything like that ever again, you asshole,” he demands, reaching up to pinch Michael’s cheeks playfully.

“Yeah, yeah…”

Jeremy sits up and helps Michael do the same, watching warily as he looks around, disoriented. There’s something wrong with the way his eyes wander, almost lost, and there is a weird sense of panic emanating from him. But there isn’t time to think about that, they have to get moving. So Jeremy hurries on to the more important questions.

"Are you okay? Is anything broken?”

Michael’s eyebrows draw together and he slowly starts wiggling parts of his body cautiously. Finally he puffs out a breath, sounding a bit wheezy.

“No, don’ think so,” he manages to mumble, wincing. “’M definitely bruised though. And I hit my head real hard.”

Jeremy frowns and brushes his hand against Michael’s temple, making a noise of concern when something sticky and warm coats his fingers.

“You’re bleeding,” he observes, leaning over to inspect the damage better. It looks like there’s a lot of blood, but Michael is awake and coherent, so it can’t be that bad, right? He desperately hopes so.

“Jeremy, we gotta go,” Brooke pleads, her eyes wide and her hair frazzled as she peers around anxiously.

“Right, okay,” he nods, moving to help Michael stand. Rich comes over to assist, and both of them manage to stand the shaky boy up on his feet. The injured teen groans but steadies himself, shaking the dizziness off.

“You okay, M?” Jeremy murmurs, wrapping an arm around his best friend’s shoulder for support as the group finally starts to move. Embers lick at their feet as they stumble amongst the debris of the fallen ceiling, looking for the next closest exit.

“Uhh,” Michael swallows, his fingers clamping tightly down on Jeremy’s shoulder. Terror flashes across his face for a split second and then he’s grinning, albeit with a grimace. “Y-yeah. Just hurts a lil’. I’m fine.”

Jeremy notices the slur in his words and chews his lip. Clearly he isn’t as fine as he says, if the glazed look in his eyes have anything to do with it. But they don’t have time to worry about that—they can fret over Michael once they’re out. Or, if something happens and Jeremy’s forced to reset the timeline again, there’s no need to worry at all. He really hopes it doesn’t come to that, though, even though that’s the most probable outcome, as usual.

“Jeremy!”

Jeremy hurries his pace, Michael barely managing to keep up with him, and pales when he realizes that half of the floor is gone. The others are looking at him worriedly, their bodies slack with exhaustion, their eyes full of despair. They look about ready to give up.

But he isn’t going to let that happen. They’ve come this far, they can make it this time! He’s sure of it.

“We’ll jump across,” he says firmly, determined. “Jake, can you see a solid place to land that won’t collapse?”

Jake looks somewhat surprised at being addressed, but he takes a moment to look across the gap and nod.

“Yeah. See that stretch of tile over there? That should be enough to hold us.”

“Okay, good,” Jeremy releases Michael after making sure he can stand on his own, and then walks to the edge of the chasm in the floor. Below is a sea of swirling flames, a death sentence to anyone who’d fall in. He gulps and starts to hype himself up. If he hesitates, even for a second, it’s the end.

“I need one of you to jump over first,” he turns to Jake and Rich, and almost laughs at the way they look terrified. If the situation were any different, he probably _would_ laugh.

“Come on,” the brunette urges, beckoning them forward. “One of you needs to get over there first to catch the rest of us.”

“Why don’t you do it?” Rich mumbles weakly.

“Do I look strong enough to catch you?” Jeremy deadpans, holding out his sorry excuse for arms. They look more like pool noodles, if he’s being honest.

“Yeah, alright, I’ll go,” Jake sighs, his shoulders tensing up.

Christine almost steps forward to grab his arm, but she holds herself back, waiting.

“C-can you make it?!” Chloe squeaks, chewing on her fingernails as she stands close to Brooke. Jenna is behind her, shockingly silent for once. She looks tired.

Jake shoots her a cocky smile, but it’s half-hearted at best. “Course I can. Just watch.”

“Be careful,” Brooke whispers, trembling.

Jake nods and blows out an exhale. Then, he backs up, crouching low. Jeremy holds his breath.

Jake darts forward and leaps, flying across the gap. For a moment it looks like he’s going to fall, but he clears the space easily, landing several feet beyond the edge of the hole. He holds himself still for a couple seconds, and then he straightens out, all of the tension in his muscles dissolving.

He turns around and gives the group a large, shaky grin. His face is white as a sheet.

“Made it!” He calls over.

“Okay, who’s next?”

Jeremy looks at the rest of the group, and they all avoid his eyes, fear clearly written across their faces. He sighs and rubs his temples. He can understand how frightened they are, but now really isn’t the time to be hesitant. They don’t exactly have all the time in the world to stand here deciding whether to jump or not. The flames devour the walls around them, threatening to bring the whole house down, and if they don’t go now they’ll be caught in it. Michael had almost been taken out by the house before.

“Come on, you guys. The hardest part is over. Jake’s over there to catch you. Unless you’d rather turn around?” He knows he shouldn’t be so harsh, but if this is the only way to snap them to attention he will.

Christine takes a brave step forward but before she can get far Chloe pushes her out of the way, her heels clicking across the floor. She looks absolutely terrified, but she tries to hide it with a fierce expression.

“You’d better catch me, Jake!” She shouts, her hands shaking at her sides.

“I will,” Jake says honestly.

Seeing that he’s being genuine, Chloe takes a deep breath. Brooke covers her eyes, whispering, “I can’t look,” and Jenna shifts her feet from side to side, visibly anxious.

Chloe jumps, a frightened scream tearing out of her throat. Jake lunges forward and snatches her out of the air, his arms wrapping firmly around her waist.

They stand there awkwardly for a moment before he sets her down, eyes full of relief. Chloe throws her head up and huffs, announcing, “That was so easy!” But it isn’t difficult to see just how scared she was as she distances herself from the hole, not wanting to be near it.

“I’ll head over next,” Rich says, and Jeremy nods.

The rest of them watch nervously as he makes his leap across the gap, skidding to a stop on the other side. He gives them a thumbs up, mouth stretched wide in a grin.

“Okay, Brooke, your turn,” Jeremy coaxes her gently, his eyes flickering to the oncoming wall of fire behind them. “Hurry, now.”

Brooke stays in place and shakes her head, tears gathering in her eyes. “I can’t. I’m too scared!”

“Hey, hey,” Jeremy places a comforting hand on her shoulder, trying to seem reassuring.

“It’s gonna be just fine, Brooke. They won’t let you fall. They’ll catch you.”

The blonde sobs and buries her head in her hands, trembling. “B-but what if I do fall? What if—”

“Just don’t think about it.” He says firmly, cutting her off. “Run and jump. Don’t even think about the "what ifs”. If you do, you’ll just psyche yourself out.“

She peers at him through the gaps in her fingers, sniffling.

"Will you help me?”

He nods, his hand sliding down to her back to guide her forward. “Yeah. I’ll be right here, okay?”

Brooke rubs her arms and gazes across the pit, managing a nervous smile at Chloe, who waves at her from the other side.

“That’s it. You can do it. Alright, on the count of three. One…two…three…jump!”

Brooke springs into the air, soaring across. Her hair whips wildly out behind her. Simultaneously Rich and Jake reach out to catch her. A horrible second passes and Jeremy’s stomach clenches, watching as Brooke falls closer to the edge…

The boys both grab an arm and haul her up, and she embraces them both, crying. Jeremy breathes out a sigh of relief. Now there’s only four of them left, and time isn’t really on their side at the moment. The fire is fast approaching, creeping slowly across the wooden floorboards, mere yards away from Michael’s back.

Jenna goes next, and it’s so strange not to see her upbeat and hyper as she usually is. Her face is solemn as she locks eyes with the others from far away. She pumps herself up before taking flight, landing safely on the opposite end.

Jeremy turns to Christine, who gives him a silent nod. It seems she has readied herself while the others were traveling over to the other side. She makes it over in one piece as well, almost tripping as she touches down on the floor.

“Okay, Michael,” Jeremy hurries over to his friend, who is staring blankly ahead, his vision unfocused.

Jeremy notices this and regards him worriedly. “Michael?”

“Hmm?” Michael tilts his head towards the taller teen, and his eyes seem to look right through him.

“Are you okay? You look really spaced out,” Jeremy whispers, even though he knows the others are too far away to hear.

The bespectacled boy nods slowly, biting his lip. “Mm. Yeah. Jus’…still a lil’ out of it, I think.”

“Shit, how hard did you hit your head?”

And Jeremy reaches over and smooths Michael’s bangs back, flaring in alarm when he realizes the other teen is very, very warm.

“Jer,” Michael murmurs, searching for his sleeve. Once he finds it he grabs on, fingers clenching. “Jer, I don’ feel so good.”

For some reason, hearing this makes Jeremy want to cry. “I—I know, M. Just…just a little longer, okay? Once we get out of here we’ll get you checked out. As soon as we make it over this hole—”

Michael shakes his head, preventing him from finishing. He has a look of sad acceptance on his face, his hand falling to his side.

“You go on without me, Jer. I don’ think ’m gonna make it.”

Fear shoots up Jeremy’s spine like lightning, and suddenly he can’t breathe—and that’s not because of the choking smoke in the air. He releases a pathetic whimper and latches on to Michael’s arm, tugging him along.

“No, no, don’t say that, Michael,” he whines, pulling him away from the oncoming fire.

“We—we have to make it out. We’re going, we’re going together.”

Michael halts, gently moving his arm out of the brunette’s grip.

“This’s it for me,” he continues softly, as if he’s trying to soothe Jeremy. “You’ll havta beat the game without me, J.”

“ _No_!” Jeremy shouts, tears already beginning to slide down his cheeks, making tracks through the dirt on his face.

“I’m not leaving without you! I won’t do it!”

“Please, just go. There’s no time—”

“Shut up! Shut up, shut up, you’re coming with me and that’s final! Don’t you _dare_ —” He heaves out a sob, voice breaking. “D-don’t you dare give up, M-Michael. Don’t you d-dare leave me again…”

Michael regards him sadly, tears clinging to his own eyelashes.

“Just…just c-come on. Why can’t you do it? You can jump, r-right? Or is there something wrong with your legs…?” At this, the boy in the red hoodie glances away, looking pale.

And then it hits him.

“No…no way,” he mutters, backing away. He tosses his head from side to side, clenching his teeth.

“No way…no…! No, that can’t be—!”

“That’s why I can’t go,” Michael admits, his voice more small and timid than Jeremy has ever heard it before.

The way his eyes look so lost and distant, the way they can’t focus on anything, even the way he stumbled through the house, holding onto Jeremy’s arm for support.

He’s _blind_.

The impact from the ceiling falling on top of him had taken its toll. Severe head trauma, combined with a limited amount of oxygen—yes, that was enough to rob somebody of their sight and render them helpless. Jeremy had no idea if it was permanent or only temporary, but it was enough. Enough to prevent Michael from escaping. Enough to make Jeremy have to rewind time again…

_No. No. I won’t. I won’t restart, not this time!_

“We’re going,” he says firmly, looping his arm around Michael’s. The other boy’s face becomes panic-stricken.

“Wh…what are you doing?! Are you insane?!”

“Yes,” Jeremy responds without any hesitation. He’s been through so many time loops now, he’d honestly be more surprised if he was _still_ sane. “I’m getting you over there even if it means I kill myself in the process.”

And it’s these words that make Michael start to struggle, batting his free hand against him in an attempt to break free.

“No! Let me go! Jeremy—you’ll die!”

“We won’t know until we try! And I’d rather die trying than give up and be burned to death.” He hisses severely, backing up. They’re going to have to make a run for it. Luckily the path ahead of them is clear of any debris, so Michael doesn’t have to worry about tripping on something he can’t see.

“Stop, s-stop it, please,” Michael begs, crying heavily. “There’s no point, Jer—you can’t save me! Just leave me here. It’s okay.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Jeremy snaps, furious. “Don’t ever talk like that. We’re going to make it through this. And when we do, I’m going to kiss the hell out of you, Michael Mell.”

That’s what does it. Michael’s cheeks immediately flush with a bright pink color, enough to touch the tips of his ears.

“Wh-what?”

“One, two, three, _go_!”

With his shout the two of them dash forward, putting all they have into their legs. Michael lets out a terrified wail, and then they’re airborne, weightless. Jeremy can feel the intensity of the heat right below him, can feel the flames touching the soles of his sneakers—he can hear Michael yelling from next to him, his arm holding him so tightly that he can feel his bones creaking—he sees the other end of the floor, rapidly approaching, sees Rich and Jake and Jenna as well hold their arms out wide.

He and Michael crash headfirst into the three of them, and it’s enough to make them topple over in a heap. Christine, Brooke and Chloe gather around them, shrieking worriedly, and help them to their feet.

“Jesus Christ, Jeremy, that was the craziest shit I’ve ever seen you do,” Jake gasps, standing up with Jenna’s assistance.

“Why the hell did you two jump at the same time?!” Chloe exclaims, looking more scared than angry.

But Jeremy pays them no mind. Instead he rolls over and flops on top of Michael, whose sightless gaze is fixed on the ceiling. He seems to be in shock, and a little winded.

“I told you we’d make it,” Jeremy murmurs, and then he kisses him fully on the mouth.

Gasps erupt from the other members of the group, and he’s almost sure he can hear the sound of a camera shutter going off in the background. He’s too far gone to really care, lost in the scent of his favorite person, even though it’s masked by smoke and dust and burnt wood.

It takes a moment, but Michael finally responds, groaning happily into Jeremy’s mouth. Even though their world as they know it is falling apart at the seams, even though the roof might crash on their heads at any moment—they drown in each other, teeth clacking, tongues tussling. It’s messy and it’s sweet and in the midst of all this chaos it’s the most _wonderful_ thing in existence.

Eventually the boys break away, completely breathless. However they look livelier than they have in a forever, across countless time loops. Jeremy has never felt more alive than he does right now.

They stagger to their feet, dizzy, elated. The remainder of the teens’ expressions show something Jeremy hasn’t seen in a while: happiness. And hope, too. And maybe a bit of amusement as well.

“That was hot,” Brooke comments offhandedly, squealing when Chloe elbows her in the side.

“Well…”

Christine smiles and starts to walk ahead, being careful of the hanging wood up above. The rest of them chuckle and start to follow her, picking their way through the mess.

“Hold my hand,” Jeremy whispers, reaching over to interlock his fingers with Michael’s. The other boy squeezes his hand, his expression showing nothing but utmost love and trust. Jeremy is his guide now, his escape, his sight, his freedom.

“Don’t let go. Stay with me.”

They follow the gang further into the smog. Their future is so uncertain. They may not even get to see the light of day. They might have to start all over from the beginning, in a new timeline. And if they do make it out, Michael might stay blind forever. But for now, they hold on to each other, and they will for their hope and their love to carry on into the future—whether it be their own, or them from another time—and take a step forward.

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Da da daaaaah, and that’s the end!!  
> I hope you all enjoyed that angsty fluffy sappy mess! It was fun to write~
> 
> Also, a couple of things:
> 
> *Jake’s house is three stories. I figure he probably has rich parents. Or, ya know, HAD. So in this fic they’re on the ground floor–so it’s possible for the ceiling to cave in and the floor to collapse as well. Just to clear that up if it was confusing!
> 
> *I have NO IDEA about blindness and if it can really be caused by a ceiling falling on your head. I’m sure it would hurt though. I did a little research and it is possible to go blind from a severe head injury. Combined with all the smoke Michael had been inhaling, he lost a lot of oxygen, so it’s probably possible an accident like that and the oxygen deprivation could take away his sight, even temporarily. But don’t quote me on that. It’s fiction, I’m allowed to bend the rules a little, right?
> 
> *I have a lot more ideas for this AU I might write in the future, who knows. But…if you guys are interested, and if you want to come and talk to me about your own ideas–please do! The possibilities of what could happen in all the different timelines are endless, so come and suggest stuff! I’m totally open to chatting about all the different tragedies these kids could go through–//shot (And hell, I already have such awesome support already, from the person who wrote me short fics about this AU–which are also under my Timeloop AU tag, so please be sure to read them they’re so awesome!!)
> 
> Okey thank you for your time, have a great day, I hope I didn’t completely destroy your hearts and souls with this. IT HAD A HAPPY ENDING. I have a legit excuse hhh
> 
> Also yes I do plan on writing more BMC fics in the near future! Both probably as angsty as this one lol, but with happy endings of course c: One's a multi-chapter fic, it's three chapters long, I'm almost done with it. The other is another oneshot like this one--maybe a little longer than this one is, who knows. We'll see when I finish it.  
> If all goes well those two fics should be up within this week or next week at the latest. So please look out for those as well!! Thanks for your support~
> 
> EDIT: I have gotten some amazing gift fics for this fanfic, I have been absolutely BLESSED, and I just have to share them with you all so!! I'm linking them all here with brief summaries so you know what you're getting into!  
> *Timeloop by monsterunderthefedora (Michael tries to comfort Jeremy in the bathroom as he breaks down after going through countless loops.): http://shima-draws.tumblr.com/post/161246663056/be-more-chill-au-timeloop  
> *My Future’s So Bright by monsterunderthefedora (A story about one of the timeloops where Michael goes blind.): http://shima-draws.tumblr.com/post/161253267056/be-more-chill-timeloop-au-my-futures-so-bright  
> *The First Time by monsterunderthefedora (The very first timeloop and how Michael dies due to interference from the squip.): http://shima-draws.tumblr.com/post/161287393836/be-more-chill-timeloop-au-the-first-time  
> *The “Right” Way by kitikat101 (Jeremy’s journey through different loops from the Squip’s POV.): http://shima-draws.tumblr.com/post/161333806301/the-right-way  
> *The Journal by monsterunderthefedora (Jeremy and Michael snuggle together in the bathroom while reading a journal recording previous loops and how the others have died.): http://shima-draws.tumblr.com/post/161340812286/be-more-chill-timeloop-au-the-journal  
> *Aftermath by csauce-and-chips (What happened after they all escaped, in the timeline where Michael goes blind.): http://shima-draws.tumblr.com/post/161372201741/timeloop-aftermath  
> AND I'LL SAY IT AGAIN holy shit honestly you guys have no idea how much these all mean to me;; getting fics for my silly AU has been a godsend and I am so very grateful to each and every one of you. Thank you! <3


End file.
